The present disclosure generally relates to mattress assemblies, and more particularly, to hybrid mattress assemblies including at least one coil spring layer disposed on viscoelastic foam support layer.
Mattresses such as those formed of polyurethane foam, latex foam, and the like, with or without coiled springs, are generally known in the art. One of the ongoing problems associated with mattress assemblies is user comfort. To address user comfort, these mattresses are often fabricated with multiple foam layers having varying properties such as density and hardness, among others, to suit the needs of the intended user. More recently, manufacturers have employed so called memory foams, also commonly referred to as viscoelastic foams, which are typically a combination of polyurethane and one or more additives that increase foam density and viscosity, thereby increasing its viscoelasticity. These foams are often open cell foam structures having both closed and open cells but in some instances may be reticulated foam structures. When used in a mattress, the memory foam conforms to the shape of a user when the user exerts pressure onto the foam, thereby minimizing pressure points from the user's body. The memory foam then returns to its original shape when the user and associated pressure are removed. However, the return to the original shape is a relatively slow process because of the viscoelastic cellular structure of these types of foams.
Unfortunately, the high density of foams used in current mattress assemblies, particularly those employing memory foam layers, generally prevents proper ventilation. As a result, the foam material can exhibit an uncomfortable level of heat to the user after a period of time. Additionally, these foams can retain a high level of moisture, further causing discomfort to the user and potentially leading to foul odors.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mattress assembly, especially a mattress including one or more layers of viscoelastic memory foam, with an improved airflow to effectively dissipate user heat. Still further, it would be desirable to provide foam mattress assemblies with increased user comfort.